Forbidden Thoughts
by bitten-sln
Summary: Bella is fresh out of her change. Emmett sees her and does something naughty. XD This is a one-shot. Disclaimer on profile.


**I'm usually pretty against stuff that don't go along with Twilight but I just couldn't resist writing this. I had a lot of fun with this and I want to thank my friend **saphira341** for helping me out. Review and let me know what you think.**

**Emmett's POV**

Bella's finally one of us! I can't wait till she comes down! Oh this is going to be so much fun! I can finally wrestle with her!

As I heard her hearts last beat, I ran up the stairs to the door of their room. Edward was talking to Bella, asking her if she was alright and telling her she looked beautiful. I wonder what she looks like…   

Edward must have noticed me because he said, "come in Emmett." YES! Finally. I walked into the room to find a really hot woman lying on the bed. Damn! Her lips and breast had both gotten fuller and her hair had grown just a bit longer. Added to all that, when she stood up I noticed that her ass had also gotten a whole lot more grabable than it already had been.

"Damn Bella! You're HOT!" Of course she wasn't like my Rosalie with her blonde hair and nice round…"Emmett!" I look up and saw Edward glaring at me. I can't believe he's still so weird about this sex thing… I mean it's not like he isn't constantly thinking about doing Bella… 

 I looked up and saw Bella smiling at me, she waved and said "Hi Emmett!" in a small voice. I picked her up and hugged her as tight as I could.

"Finally Bella, I can actually hug you!" she laughed and hugged me back, damn that girl is strong…   

"Bella! You need to check yourself out! I swear you look hot!" She laughed and jumped down from my arms. I noticed Edward staring at me…he must not like me calling his wife hot.

_Sorry Edward but just look at her, she looks hot.  _ 

I thought he smiled and said "I know." It was said in such a low voice that I almost missed it. I noticed Alice was up behind Bella squealing and hugging her saying "oh my god Bella! You look amazing! I can't believe it!" I laughed at how excited Alice was, and then looked over at my beautiful Rose. She looked slightly happy as she went over to Bella and said "you really do look beautiful Bella." Wow, Rose being nice to Bella…Bella smiled and said "thank you Rose." Then she ran to Jasper –at vampire speed I might add- and pulled him into a big hug. "It's nice to be finally able to do this!" she laughed and pulled away from Jasper. Jasper smiled and said "I'm glad I'll finally be able to get to know you Bella. Welcome to the family, officially."   

Bella then went over to Carlisle and Esme; she kissed Esme on the cheek and hugged her, then went over to Carlisle and gave him a hug. Once she was done hugging everyone she went back to Edward. Carlisle asked her a few questions and I brought her some blood in a glass; Carlisle said she shouldn't hunt just yet…

She drank it down and handed me the glass and said, "thank you Em."

I love it when she calls me 'Em'…hmm I wonder if Edward lets her call him 'Eddie'. He always beats me up or chases me when I do it.

"So what kind was that Emmett?" she asked. I grinned and said "grizzly."

She chuckled, "I should have known…"

I grinned at her before following the rest of the family out the door, leaving Bella and Edward so they could be alone. Hmm I wonder what they were planning doing?   

I sat on the couch in the living room alone…everyone was off doing their own thing. I sat there just letting my mind drift…then I suddenly saw Bella.   

Her beautiful perky breasts rising as she pressed them against me. I could feel the hardness of her nipples against my chest and I growled. She was wearing a thin shirt, Edward's shirt. I tore it off of her and she squealed. Now I see why Edward was always trying to get her to make some noises, they sounded amazing. I leaned in and kissed her neck, she let out a loud moan. Damn this woman was vocal, I loved it. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she accepted it eagerly. I turned us so she was lying on the couch instead of sitting on my lap. She giggled as she felt my erection against her leg.   

I sucked one of her wonderful nipples into my mouth and she moaned a loud raspy "ughh, Emmett…" that just pushed me further. I took her other breast into my mouth and flicked her nipple with my tongue. She was moaning and groaning now. I lifted myself off of her and took my shirt off. She smiled a devilish smile and pulled my shorts down. She seemed amused, "no boxers Emmett? Hmm I like it." I laughed and said "it's faster this way." She laughed at that and pulled me into another searing kiss. I took her shorts off to find black lace boy shorts. "Mmm…" was the only sound she made as I kissed her sex and pulled her panties down with my teeth. I ran my tongue through her folds tasting her, she moaned again and I could tell her body was starting to throb with unfulfilled need. I pulled away quickly and thrust into her, not allowing her to come so early.   

I kept a quick pace thrusting in and out. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and was moaning loudly by now and I wondered how the family didn't hear her. I kept thrusting until I felt her tighten around me. She was so damn tight, no wonder Edward loved doing this…she came hard and pulled me into my own orgasm. As I pulled out of her I heard a very angry voice. Edward's voice. Shit!

"WHAT THE FUCK EMMETT!! WHY IN THE FUCKING WORLD ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT FUCKING MY WIFE!!"   

Wait. What thinking?? What the hell is going on! Shit I have no idea what I'm doing… "Damn it Edward I'm sorry I didn't even realize what was happening, it's not my fault!!" Shit Edward is going to kill me!

"How could you not know what was happening, they were your thoughts," he snarled.

By this point the entire family had joined us, trying to find out what was going on.

"What the hell are you yelling about Edward," Rose asked in a defensive tone.

"Emmett here was fantasizing about fucking my wife," he yelled.

"WHAT!!" She yelled as she fixed me with an angry stare.

"I didn't mean to, honestly. It's just that I had just seen her and she looked really hot," I tried to defend myself.

"Whatever," she said as she stormed upstairs. Shit, I was going to have a lot of making up to do.

"Don't EVER think of Bella naked again, is that clear Emmett?" Edward growled.

"Yes," I answered quickly.

He stared at me for a moment longer before pulling Bella against his side and headed for the stairs. At the last second Bella turned around and winked at me. A lifetime with her around was certainly going to be interesting.


End file.
